headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 1
| next = ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #2 }} "Back to Basics (Part 1)" is the title to the first issue of ''The Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 5, published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Nick Spencer with artwork by Ryan Ottley and inks by Cliff Rathburn. It was colored by Laura Martin and lettered by Joe Caramagna of Virtual Calligraphy. The story was edited by Nick Lowe with Kathleen Wisneski as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a September, 2018 cover date and carries a cover price of $5.99 per copy (US). Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Boomerang, Fred Myers * Cindy Lawton * J. Jonah Jameson * Mary Jane Watson * May Parker * Randy Robertson * Burglar * Hobgoblin, Jason Macendale * Kraven the Hunter, Sergei Kravinoff * Lizard, Curt Connors * Mysterio, Quentin Beck * Rhino, Aleksei Sytsevich * Otto Octavius * Wilson Fisk * Ben Parker * Black Cat, Felicia Hardy * Black Panther, T'Challa * Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Captain Marvel, Carol Danvers * Daredevil, Matt Murdock * Doctor Strange, Stephen Strange * Gambit, Remy LeBeau * Groot * Hawkeye, Clint Barton * Human Torch, Johnny Storm * Iron Fist, Danny Rand * Jean Grey * Jessica Jones * Kenny * Luke Cage * Old Man Logan, James Howlett * Rocket Raccoon * Rogue * Sajani Jaffrey * She-Hulk, Jennifer Walters * Star-Lord, Peter Quill * Thing, Ben Grimm * Vision * Amanda Clarksdale * Michael Prescott * Ricky London * Avengers * Daily Bugle staff * Defenders * Guardians of the Galaxy * New York City Police Department * WATCHR * Humans * Altered humans * Asgardians * Flora Colossus * Mutants * Deraxi * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Daily Bugle :* Empire State Building :* Empire State University :* Peter and Randy's apartment * Apokita IV * Infinity Sands * Stern Savings & Trust * Black Widow's gauntlets * Bo staff * Bow and arrow * Captain America's shield * Cloak of Levitation * Daredevil's billy club * Hawkeye's bow * Iron Man armor * Pumpkin bombs * Robots * Goblin Glider * Milano, The * Armored flight * Flight * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman agility * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength * Alien life forms * College * Dreams * Flashback * Illusion generation * Mayor * Space portals * Super-hero Notes & Trivia * This issue is legacy #802 ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #802 redirects to this page. * This issue features a wrap-around cover. * This issue gives special thanks to Matt Fraction and Salvador Larroca. * Johnny Storm says the line, "He doesn't like you. I don't like you either". This is actually a direct quote from a character named Cornelius Evazan, who said it to Luke Skywalker in the Mos Eisley Cantina in the 1977 film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. * The video game that Fred Myers is playing in the beginning of the issue is Call of Duty: Latveria. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *